In the development, exploration and marketing of oil and gas there is increasing concern about the environmental impact of such activity. Leaseholders of oil and gas mineral rights are being required to conduct drilling, well completion, and subsequent operation in compliance with county, state and federal rules and regulations, together with whatever rules and regulations proposed and adopted by the landowner to prevent interference with normal surface activity. Special drilling techniques have been developed to enable the tapping of gas or oil reserves underlying otherwise inaccessible areas. Where such drilling tests are successful and show reserves of oil and/or gas of commercial quantities production facilities, including the wellhead (referred to in the trade as a Christmas tree) must also meet with the environmental impact requirements.
In accordance with the present invention, a well location, and in particular production apparatus at the wellhead, will be constructed to minimize the environmental impact. A wellhead is bunkered below the surface of the ground thereby enabling a near normal use of the surface rights of the landowner.
In addition to minimizing environmental impact, the apparatus of the present invention provides improved protection of wellhead equipment from damage or destruction.
Heretofore, in the production of gas through production tubing from a well, the wellhead was positioned above ground usually in an unprotected condition. Such exposed wellheads are subject to corrosion from the elements and are also subject to vandalism and abuse when left unprotected. Considering the number of presently producing gas wells and the location of many of such wells, there has occasionally been a problem caused by abuse of such exposed wellheads. In accordance with the present invention, the wellhead is in a protected bunker below ground level and is not only protected from the elements and vandalism or abuse, but also may be concealed so that its presence is unknown. Further, the surrounding area is unobstructed with conventional wellhead equipment.